


That Was Dangerous and Stupid.  And Awesome.

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela





	That Was Dangerous and Stupid.  And Awesome.

Sam blamed it on the alcohol, after.  It wasn’t his fault that Cassie had broken up with Dean, was it?  And it was a younger brother’s duty to take a broken-hearted older brother out to get completely and totally hammered after said break-up, wasn’t it? 

Therefore, it was definitely the fault of the flaming shots that he and Dean had been doing that had Sam telling Dean, “Watch this, dude,” and pulling himself up onto the guardrail of the walkway.

“Uh…I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Dean said uneasily as Sam teetered with one foot on the guardrail and the other on the brick wall.

“Relax,” Sam said, “It’ll be…something.  Fine! Thass…what it’ll…be.” He blinked the fuzziness out of his vision and took a step forward, tongue caught between his teeth.

“Sam…” Dean said, concern sharpening his voice.  “Get down before you fall and break something.”

“You worry too much,” Sam informed him loftily, and took several steps along the rail. He made it about three yards, much farther than he’d actually expected to get, before his foot slipped and he toppled off into the grass, arms windmilling.

“ _Shit!”_ Dean said, and Sam heard footsteps rushing toward him as he lay on his back on the soft ground, laughing up into the night sky.

It wasn’t Dean that leaned over him, though.  A stranger’s worried face came into his field of vision instead, amber eyes creased in concern.

“Are you okay?” the stranger demanded.

Sam assessed. “Fine,” he decided.

The other man held out a hand and helped Sam to a sitting position as Dean came hurrying up.

“You’re pretty,” Sam informed the stranger, whose eyebrows went up. “I’m Sam.  Who are you?”

“I’m Gabriel,” the man said, his features softening into amusement. “That was dangerous and stupid. And awesome.”


End file.
